


Sickness and Soup

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: conphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Request: Connor taking care of Murphy when he’s sick. Warnings: Fluff, conphy cuteness.





	Sickness and Soup

Murphy sighed as he wrapped his blanket around him tighter. He hated being sick, he loathed it. He’d never coped well with being sick even when he was little. When Connor wasn’t well he’d just get through it but if Murphy was sick it was the end of the world. His whole body was aching and it felt like his throat had closed up. He couldn’t get comfortable at all. He rolled over and glared at his brother who was snoring away on his mattress. Arse hole. Why was it fair that Murphy was suffering and Connor was okay to just sleep like the dead? He rubbed his eyes and sighed, heaving himself out of his mattress with great difficulty. It felt like his body weighed ten times what it did and each movement was painful. He shuffled over to Connors mattress and lifted the blankets, crawling in next to him and laying his head on his chest. It was instantly comforting for him, touching him, smelling him, hearing his beating heart and he wrapped himself around his brother.

Connors arms instinctively curled around his twin and held him tightly. It wasn’t the first time he’d shared a bed with his brother, they often found themselves in Connors bed when Murphy was drunk, sad or sick. Connor knew instantly what was wrong with his brother as he felt him shivering despite being hot to touch. “Jesus Christ Murph, yer burnin’ up!” He gasped, bringing a hand to his brothers head. Murphy leant into the touch, Connors hand was soothing on his skin and it felt divine. “Let me get ye some Tylenol.” Connor stated as he went to move Murphy and get up, but Murphy tightened his hold around his twin and whined, shaking his head as he looked up at Connor with sad blue eyes. He didn’t care about medicine right then, he just wanted Connor to love him and comfort him in the way only Connor knew how.

Connor smiled down at him and gave him a squeeze. “Alright Murph, I’m here, don’t worry.” He soothed as he ran a hand through Murphys slightly sweaty hair, making Murphy close his eyes and fall asleep for the first time all night. When Murphys eyes opened a few hours later he was alone on the mattress and his heart sunk a little. He sat up quickly, a pained moan escaping his lips at the sensation. Connor ran over from the kitchen area with a glass of water and the pills and he knelt by his brother. “I’m here aye? It’s alright.” He smiled at him, Murphy instantly relaxing at his presence. He handed Murphy the pills and water and then set the glass down in reaching distance for him. Murphy suddenly noticed the heavenly aroma in the air and his stomach growled, he looked to the kitchen to try and see what the smell was. “I made ye potato and leek soup, like Ma used t’ make when we were kids.” Connor explained with a smile as he stood up and headed over to put some in a bowl for his brother. “I got Rocco t’ come over and get t’ shit from t’ store so I didn’t have t’ leave ye.” He said sheepishly as he brought the bowl over to Murphy and sat next to him on the bed.

Murphy looked to his brother with nothing but love and adoration in his eyes. Connor always looked after him no matter what, even going as far as making fucking soup from scratch for him so he could eat and getting Roc to go fucking shopping for him. Connor was always so good to him. “Go on and eat it aye? Ye need food.” Connor smiled back and brushed Murphys hair out of his face lovingly. Murphy leaned into Connor just slightly and he ate the soup gratefully. In all honesty it tasted better than Ma’s, but he’d better not fucking tell her that unless he wanted her to hop on a plane and come to beat his ass into next week. He set the bowl on the floor and crawled over to Connor, near enough sat in his lap, and he wrapped his arms around him showing his gratitude for Connor looking after him. Connor held onto his twin tightly and rubbed his back gently. They both always felt most at peace when they were with each other, which was to be expected really considering they’d shared a womb for nine months and had barely been separated since. More than half the time they didn’t even use words, they could be silent all day and still be communicating. “C'mon Murph, lie back down and get more rest.” Connor said softly as he helped his brother lay down, Murphy pulling him down with him. He drifted back to sleep listening to the steady beating of his brothers heart and thanking God for his twin, his better half.


End file.
